In Anothers Eyes
by oddmoonbi
Summary: When something freaky happens to Lorelia and Luke they try to work it out and figure out how to change it. But will changing what happened bring them closer together?
1. Wait And Walk In Anothers Shoes

A/N: Ok, I know I'm not done with my What The Heart Wants but me and my sister were talking about the new Freaky Friday movie and my sis told me I should do this. So part of this goes to my sister. We are doing this together; some of the ides are hers. Some of the ideas are mine. I'm also going to try typing it differently so yea... I hope you all enjoy.  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
In Another's Eyes  
  
  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Lorelai laid down in bed. She pulled the sheets up to her neck then reached over and set her alarm. She had to get up at six-thirty the next morning for some business at the inn. She sighed, tomorrow was Friday. A smile crossed her face.  
  
"Yes Friday." She said in a low voice.  
  
She rolled over in her bed and whispered  
  
"I love you."  
  
He wasn't there to hear her, but she knew exactly who it was too.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Luke came out of his bathroom drying his hair. He frowned at Jess lying across his bed reading with the music blaring. He dropped his arms to his side and hollered hoping Jess would hear him over the music.  
  
"Jess turn that junk down!"  
  
Jess didn't move, just slowly scanned the letters on the page of his book. Luke walked over and turned the music off. Jess finally looked up at him. Luke walked away to his bed and climbed in before turning to Jess. Luke pulled a finger to his chest.  
  
"I have to get up at six in the morning to open the diner; I can't go to bed with that junk on. And you also have to get up at six and help with the morning shift before going to school. So I advize you also going to bed."  
  
With that Luke rolled over and went to bed, after he whispered goodnight to the only woman he has ever loved.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Lorelai awoke to her alarm going off, but she didn't notice that it wasn't her usual cow or pig alarm sound. She reached over and punch the alarm off, when she finally opened her eyes and stretched she looked at the clock. It read 6:01, she sighed, she had set her alarm for six-thirty.  
  
"That can't be right, now I won't be able to go back to sleep." She wined as she sat up in bed.  
  
She jumped when she heard a deep voice.  
  
"Luke shut up, I don't have to get up yet."  
  
She watched Jess roll over in his bed. She then started looking around the room and finally realized that she was in Luke's apartment. She looked down at herself and saw only boxers and a hairy chest. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, then got up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Jess fell out of bed when he heard Luke yell from the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong? Realizing plaid isn't that great for clothes?" Jess smirked while getting up from the floor to get dressed.  
  
The Gilmore House.  
  
Luke woke up to a cow and ducks. He jumped up in bed and reached over turning off the alarm. He looked around the room, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. He was speechless, he was in Lorelai's room. He jumped when he heard Rory.  
  
"Hey mom it's Friday the thirteenth, cool huh?  
  
Luke grabbed a pillow and put it in front of his body.  
  
Uh. You ok mom? Yea, well you might want to hurry up it's 6:40 you gotta be at the Inn for 7:25 and we still have to go to Luke's." Rory smiled and walked back downstairs.  
  
Luke sighed, and then looked down at his chest. He realized it wasn't bear; he pulled open the blouse real quick and looked down the shirt. He looked back up as white as a ghost.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Was all he could get out.  
  
He got up and slowly headed to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lorelai was completely dressed, she was smiling and for some reason enjoying being in Luke's body. She trotted downstairs and as she reached the last step she looked around. Jess had already opened the diner and there was already at least ten people ordering. She threw her hands in the air and waited making sure everyone was looking.  
  
"Free coffee for everyone!" She yelled.  
  
Jess just stopped - as did everyone else in the diner - and stared at Luke. Jess looked at the customers then back at Luke then walked over to him.  
  
"Uh Luke you ok? Got your hat on a little too tight there?" Jess asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
Lorelai looked at him smiling.  
  
"Nope, do you see a cap on me buddy?"  
  
Jess looked up, and to his amazement there was no cap.  
  
"Uh, no well then.. You want me to call the radiation people get them to check upstairs?" Jess's lips finally let the smirk appear.  
  
"No, have you made the coffee yet?" Lorelai said pushing past him.  
  
"Uh yea." Jess headed back to the customers.  
  
Lorelai walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed the caffeinated pot then started to pour it into her mouth. When the first bit landed on her mouth she almost dropped the pot.  
  
"Jeez it's scorching hot!" She exclaimed, setting the pot back down then grabbing a cup.  
  
Jess walked back over to her.  
  
"Well when it's just made that's sorda what happens, although since you don't drink coffee I would understand you not knowing that." Jess shook his head then headed to the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to get my bag."  
  
Just as he disappeared up the stairs the bell on the door rang. Lorelai looked up and saw Rory and her body walk in. She smiled at Rory and ran over to hug her.  
  
"Uh, yea hey Luke. I'm happy to see you too." Rory patted Luke's back.  
  
"Rory I've got so much to tell you. I'll meet you at the bus stop after school ok." Lorelai said forgetting about being in Luke's body.  
  
"Uh, yea sure Luke." Rory faked a smile and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Luke, is Jess upstairs?" Rory asked hopefully and looking at the stairs.  
  
"Yea he is." Lorelai looked at Rory as she walked up the stairs.  
  
She felt a small hand grab her arm and pull her to the storage room.  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked her in a high pitched voice.  
  
"What do you mean? How am I supposed to know? It's not like I want to be plaid boy." Lorelai said grinning.  
  
Lorelai was looking into her own face, it was weird. Especially to see her face so angry.  
  
"Well until we find out what happened your going to have to be more serious." Luke snapped back at her.  
  
"Ok how's this?"  
  
Lorelai straitened her face and looked mad.  
  
"Lorelai." Luke sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
Lorelai pointed to her face.  
  
"Um, hello note the serious face. Ok now let me try again and you look harder. Ok now watch here we go."  
  
Lorelai again straitened her face.  
  
"Lorelai. That's not what I mean." Luke unfolded his arms and looked around.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I'm still trying to get the hang of this face. So please explain what you mean?" Lorelai started playing around with the plaid shirt she was wearing.  
  
Luke swatted at her hand.  
  
"That, that's exactly what I mean. Do you ever see me playing with my shirt no. And where the heck is my cap? You need to act more like me!"  
  
"I couldn't choose." Lorelai said looking innocent. Even in Luke's body.  
  
"What?" Luke let his voice raise a little.  
  
"I couldn't decide which cap went best with this color plaid." Lorelai let a small smile escape onto her lips.  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter just get one."  
  
"You have to act more like me too you know!" Lorelai put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine how's this? I need coffee Lukeee!!!"  
  
"I so do not do that!" Lorelai let her hands fall to her sides.  
  
"It's like this, Lukey! Oh Lukeeee!!!! I need coffee, get me some coffee." Luke sighed at Lorelai's example.  
  
"Fine ok, you be more serious I'll be flakier." Luke stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm not flaky, maybe funny but not flaky." Lorelai protested.  
  
"You get my point just shake."  
  
Lorelai finally reached out and shook his hand. Luke shooed Lorelai back out into the diner telling her she had to run the diner without running anyone off. Lorelia agreed. When they stepped back out into the diner Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Sorry everyone no more free coffee."  
  
Luke just sighed and headed on to the Inn. 


	2. What Should You Call Me?

A/N: Well you guys liked the first chapter I'm so happy thanks so much! I love all the reviews I got on it! I hope you guys will give me the same amount of reviews! Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been busy with school (being a sophomore ain't easy lol), and I broke my finger last Tuesday. So it's kinda hard to type, so please review and thanks again!  
  
*~Oddmoonbi~*  
  
In Anothers Eyes 2  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Luke left Lorelai at the diner, he didn't want to but he had to. He was crossing his fingers, hoping that Lorelai wouldn't mess something up. When he left the diner, Lorelai was doing pretty good.  
  
He walked into the Inn only to find Michel and Sookie behind the desk arguing while the phone rang off the hook. Luke walked up to the desk and set his bag down-he hadn't gotten used to carrying a purse yet but figured he might need it-he answered the phone Michel and Sookie not noticing him. After he hung up with the customer, he just stared at them.  
  
"Would you two shut up?" He finally yelled ignoring stares from passing customers.  
  
Michel and Sookie looked at Luke. Sookie gave Michel one last dirty look before stepping around the counter to Luke. Sookie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Lorelai are you ok?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Yea, yea fine. Just didn't get enough coffee this morning."  
  
Luke sighed, 'Close one'. He thought to himself.  
  
"So what's going on here anyway?" He asked as Michel was walking away.  
  
"Uh well." Sookie intertwined her fingers and placed them over her stomach.  
  
Sookie turned to Michel and watched him turn around. They both ignored each other's eyes. Michel shoved his hands deep in his pockets. Sookie turned back to Luke, and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask?" Michel said forcing a smile.  
  
"Oh no reason." Luke folded his arms, noticing how thin they were as he folded them.  
  
Sookie and Michel looked at each other-Michel lowered his eyes to Sookie while Sookie stuck her tongue out at Michel. Then they both turned and went their separate ways. After they had left the lobby, Luke just shook his head and looked around. It was his first time really ever being able to look around the Inn, without having to fix something of course.  
  
The Diner.  
  
It was the lunch rush and Lorelai was going crazy. She was running around filling and taking orders. Then just as she filled two or three orders, it would seem like she still had those two or three left. She finally hit a lull when everyone was eating, so she ran upstairs.  
  
When she got inside the apartment, she collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Luke your life is so hectic."  
  
She took in a deep breath, and then let it out. When someone opened the apartment door and hit her in the shoulder she jumped, she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She looked up only to see Jess and her daughter staring down at her.  
  
"And you say I lay down on the job." Jess said smirking.  
  
"Luke are you ok?" Rory pushed past Jess and knelt beside Lorelai as she sat up.  
  
"Yea just got a little tired. Thanks Rory." Lorelai said as she got up. Rory stood in front of her now.  
  
Lorelai looked from Jess to Rory.  
  
"What time is it? And what do you two think your doing coming up here by yourselves?" Lorelai said putting her hands on Luke's hips.  
  
Jess and Rory looked at each other then back at Lorelai. Finally Rory spoke.  
  
"It's 3:45."  
  
"Do you think I'd bring Rory up here to make with her? Jess said smirking.  
  
Rory slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Rory turned back to Lorelai.  
  
"Luke, you weren't downstairs, so we came upstairs looking for you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jess took Rory's hand and opened the door for her. Rory headed out first and before Jess shut the door he winked at Lorelai. Lorelai raised her eyebrows, then took off out the door and down the stairs after them. When she got downstairs, she saw the two sitting at a table by the window.  
  
She smiled, but it faded when she looked over to the counter and saw the frown on her body's face. She turned and headed toward the counter. Hoping it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"Hey Luke." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"You want anything?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Luke are you sure because Rory and I don't have any vegetable products at the house, heck we don't even have food at the house. At least bit edible stuff."  
  
"I'm sure. And didn't I tell you we probably shouldn't be calling each other by our names?"  
  
"Uh what do you mean? I mean what are we supposed to call each other. Oh I know I can be Ashton Kutcher you can be Jennifer Aniston."  
  
"No." Luke said standing up and walking behind the counter joining Lorelai. "I mean you call me Lorelai and I call you Luke."  
  
"But it's no fun that way." Lorelai said making a pouty face.  
  
"Lorelai, I mean Luke."  
  
"Fine I'm sorry, Lorelai. You want some coffee?  
  
"No."  
  
"But your Lorelai Gilmore that's your life."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lorelai poured him some coffee, handed it to him. Luke took a sip, then set it down on the counter.  
  
"Wow, it's actually good. Why is it good?"  
  
"Because it's always been good, but you've-" Lorelai leaned over the counter. "never tried it."  
  
With that, Lorelai turned and headed back upstairs.  
  
Luke smiled and took another sip of the coffee. 


End file.
